


Of course i know her

by MRTx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Best friends years ago, Clexa, Collage, Fluff, Linctavia - Freeform, Meeting again after a lot of years, Multi, ranya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTx/pseuds/MRTx
Summary: Clarke and Lexa were best friends for years. Lexa moved out to boarding school and the contact was lost. They meet couple years later at friend's party and they start to develop feelings for each other but are too scared to act on them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Promise you won't forget me" 

Said Clarke with tears running down her face.

"How could I ever do that?"

Asked Lexa hugging tightly her best friend who she was leaving in they town. Lexa was already packed in her car ready to leave but still not sure how to say goodbye to the girl who was always by her side.

The brunette wasn't 100% sure if she wanted to go study in boarding school and looking at Clarke she thought she couldn't do this, she couldn't leave, not her best friend.

Fact was that she wanted so bad to go to that high school 'couse she wanted to become vet and the education there was far better than anywhere near her home. So she decided to go there and not to look at the distance that it is located from her hometown. But truth be told she knew that 1000 km wasn't distance she was willing to travel very often. Or at all.

Sad smile appeared on Lexa's face.

"You know it's only 4 years. And after that we're going to the same university like we've always dreamed of."

Clarke sat on front steps of Lexa's house and said.

"We can always be in contact, can we?"

"Off course Clarke that's not a question to ask"

"God Lexa... Is it selfish of me to wanted you to just stay here with me when I know how much you care for that school? I want the best for you, always wanted and always will, but it's so hard. Can you... can...we just"

Brunette sat next to the blonde and hugged her. Clarke's head burried in Lexa's neck sobbing and wetting her shirt. Lexa was holding Clarke like that is their last time together also crying and wetting other girl's shirt.

After fiew minutes they both calmed down. Lexa stood up and helped Clarke too. She once more hugged her best friend and told her.

"I'm never going to forget you Clarke Griffin"

"And I'm never going to forget you Lexa Woods"

They seperated and Lexa closed trunk of a car. She had gone to the home for her foster mom Indra, who was going to drive her to the school. 

"Hello Clarke"

Said Indra looking with sad smile at Clarke now wiping her tears from her face.

"Hello Mrs.Woods have a nice drive."

Answered blonde once more hugging her best friend before she sat in car. She was hiding another river of tears behind sweet smile. But when the door to the car closed and car moved she wasn't able to hold it any more and she let go. All of her emotions flew throughout her and with them came tears. 

She knew she spoke to Lexa about them keeping the contact but deep down she felt that this was't going to happen and she was going to lose her best friend forever.

Meanwhile in the car Lexa was looking at the road thinking about her best friend and what she was going to do without her and what a stupid decision she made going to that stupid school. One tear escaped her eye but she wasn't focused enough to notice as she drove to her new place.


	2. Chapter 2

-8 years later-

 

"Lexa for fuck's sake get out of that bed. And don't you say you've..."

"I've got to study. So that you know i need to study to have great grades. I don't know about you Anya but I came here to educate not to party."

Said Lexa pretty upset with her roommate for always draging that topic. If she doesn't want to go out she doesn't have to. She needs to study right now to catch up with everyone. Her time in boarding school was great (ok that is in not true and everyone knows that) she didn't end up being a vet or going to college to study veterinary. But there is one bright side ar you would say that of her decision she met Anya, who is her roommate and is totally making her mad right now. Next thing she knew was that yes being a vet is a great job but t wasn't for her so she decided to go for economical major. 

For a couple o f months after Lexa moved to that school she texted Clarke and was talking with on a phone but it didn't feel like their old times. Lexa knows that she broke the promise she gave to her now ex - best friend and didn't go to the Ark University like they wanted so bad and she didn't even know where Clarke i right now. 

 

-8 years ago-

 

"Lexa take it easy, dot't eat so fast no one is going to take this food from you."

Said Indra a little confused with Lexa's behavior.

"No Indra I need to eat as fast as I can."

Answered younger Woods already taking her plate and cleaning it, then running up the stairs to her bedroom, taking her backpack and running down the stairs again. She was so happy to finally visit her friend that she forgot her shoes. Indra was still confused as to why Lexa is running up and down the stairs with that big smile she had.

"Lexa just stop for a second. Where are you going?"

"Where can I go Indra? It's obvious."

Answered Lexa putting her shoes on her feet. Indra looked at her with questioning face still didn't know what has got her daughter so happy.

"I'm going to visit Clarke. It's a surprise so I need to to this fast."

Indra closed her eyes and Lexa saw that but didn't know how understand that. So Indra stood up and walked to her and said.

"You might want to sit down Lexa. I've got to tell you something."

"Okay Indra we can talk when I come back I know we've got to cach up. But seriously I've got to go."

"Lexa sit down"

Said Indra strong but somehow sad and it was confusing younger Woods.

"Okay what is so important right now?"

Asked Lexa a bit angry with her foster mom.

"It's about Griffins. Lexa... they moved out."

Brunette couldn't believe what her mom was saying. What? Her best friend Clarke Griffin moved and didn't say a thing. No no no. That wasn't happening. She stood up took her backpack, took her shoes off and slowly walked back to her room. Threw her things on the floor and lied in her bed. Then she threw carpet over her head shielding herself from the world and let herself cry. She couldn't understand what was going on and then from all emotions she was exhausted and fell asleep.

Truth was that after this she totally lost contact with Clarke and it was the end of their friendship.

 

-8 years later-

 

Anya sat next to Lexa on her bed and tried once more with her fiend. It wasn't that she was that party animal but from time to time she liked to have fun and drink something strong to release the stress caused by school. She liked to go to bars but by herself it wasn't that great. Anya loved her friend like a sister and she knew she needs to do something for her 'couse she was going to depress herself even more by sitting all alone. Sometimes Lexa was just sad herself and Anya got used to it 'couse this girl was like that for all 8 years they know each other but sometimes it was horrible to look at her fiend and didn't know what to do.  
Sometimes Lexa was just sitting on her bed not talking just looking with that oblivion in her eyes.

So dirty blonde decided to something about it now like right now and she was going out with her best friend Lexa to cheer her up.

"Lexa I know you have a lot to study and I understand it. I've got a lot to study too so let's just have fun for one time. You know I don't ask you for a lot of stuff but this one time. We're going to a bar and when you're not comfortable with anything we can always head home ok?"

Anya wasn't person to ask or plead she was always that strong, independent and sometimes scary person. So Lexa knew that this was not going to end with her not going out. The blonde had that thing in her eyes that you can't name but is something you're afraid of but also intrigue. Lexa rolled her eyes so hard that it almost fell out but nodded and agreed to going out. She saw that smile that wasn't so easy to cause on other girls' face and she knew it was going to be very interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Lexa let's go"

"I'm going. Geez Anya you're like 3 years old."

Said Lexa once more entering her room and looking in the mirror. She decided on casual look. Like she was going with a friend to a bar, nothing to worry about... right. So why she felt so nervous? The brunette was wearing black skinny ripped jeans white t-shirt and her favorite leather black jacket. Her make-up was very casual and natural but with a delicate touch of black eyeliner. 

Anya was wearing black skinny jeans and black blouse.

"Aw look at us we're matching. Now let's go."

Lexa just rolled her eyes at what her best friend said and closed a door behind her. 

They took a cab and drive to bar called Grounders. Anya told the other girl about how awesome the bar was multiple times. The brunette thought that if this bar is so great for Anya then it can be even okay.

"Yea I told you about it. It's really good and the best part is that there are always some hot girls here. Maybe you can find some hot lady. You could use that."

"AND we're going to stop talking about this"

"What? I'm just saying that you need to get laid"

"Stop we're not going to talk about my sexual life. Okay?"

"We can stop 'couse it's nonexistent"

"Anya just please we're here to have fun right?"

"You know I'm just trying to help."

Lexa nodded and they opened door to the bar. Inside they heard nice music playing and the lights were dark and it calmed Lexa down. In the middle of the place was lit bar and around were booths. They both sat by the bar and ordered their drinks which was whisky talked and even laugh. Then the music changed and Anya wanted to dance so she had gone to the dance floor where were a lot of people. Lexa was sitting there and drinking sightly tipsy and then sow that something ar someone was attached to Anya's face. And yes then and now she knew that her friend was having fun and wasn't probably going to spend the night at they apartment. 

Lexa ordered one more drink and then left the bar already texting her friend she was heading home. It was fun for some time at least Anya was having fun and it cheered her up.

Next day Anya was nowhere to be found. Lexa texted her but it was without an answer. Woods let it go but it wasn't natural for the girl to just stay with someone for breakfast after one night stand. So the brunette was shocked when she was lying on their sofa in the living room watching tv and door to the apartment flew open and missing friend was found. But the most shocking thing was that something was wrong with her and she knew that.

"Anya what is going on? You... you've got something on your face. Is that smile?"

Said Lexa walking tho the dirty blonde haired girl and she couldn't believe she was actually smiling. Then of course Anya tried to hide it. She was smiling. NO. It wasn't happening. Like what the hell.

"The reason for your odd behavior is that someone who you sucked face yesterday i guess."

"I don't know what are you talking about"

Answered blonde girl going to her room. As the door to her room closed Lexa was shouting to her friend.

"I know you are feeling something for her. Let me know when you're going to be together. That undateable Anya."

A few weeks passed by and Anya always was going out with someone. And guess who? Yea that girl from bar. Lexa was very happy for her friend as she seemed really happy and was even smiling from time to time. One day Lexa was sitting in the living room working on her laptop when Anya came in the apartment sat next to Lexa on the sofa and said.

"Raven. Her name is Raven. And yes we're together. Happy?"

"I knew it I knew it. Of course I'm happy. If you're happy then I'm happy."

Said the brunette with a big smile on her face.

"So when am I going to meet her? You know i need to do the talk with her."

"Oh no non no. I'm leaving right now"

Said Anya standing from the sofa and going to her room. Lexa was laughing out loud and smiling. It was great that her friend had found someone it was great.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday evening. Lexa was sitting by her desk in her room working on an assignment. It was starting to get her mad - there was one thing she couldn't get right. Then she was distracted from all that work and was sitting by the desk doing nothing but looking through window and thinking about everything that wasn't her work. Then she thought that this is her last year, last months of this school. What is she gonna do with her life? Okay not to think about that. Now let's do something else not involved in school.

The brunette took her laptop and sat on bed. She looked through all of her social media accounts and by the end of it she was pretty bored. It was very quick to do so 'couse she was not a person to really post on daily basis just occasionally. When she was scrolling down her Tumblr dashboard she had an amazing idea. And you can tell how much she was bored, she wasn't nosy king of person but... But she decided on one simple task. If Anya wasn't going to introduce her to her girlfriend she was going to check her. 

Woods opened google and typed Raven. 206000000 results. No it has to be some other way and no she wasn't looking for a bird. 

"Okay Lexa so maybe Raven Polis. 'Couse we're in Polis... No. I don't even know her name or where she lives. And yes you are definitely talking to yourself right now. And you're going to stop."

Lexa thought maybe Anya's Facebook will help her. The answer is no she doesn't even use it that often or maybe. She was very desperate for answers so she checked if Anya's home. Road's clear She's not here and not in her room. Time for answers. Lexa entered her friend's room and looked around. No phone. Laptop. And it is opened. Goddess. On Facebook profile and chat with Raven Reyes.

Yes. As fast as she came into the room the girl left it going to hers. She literally jumped on her bed excited to find out something about her roommate's second half. She opened her laptop again and Looked for Raven Reyes in Polis and boy she found her. Lexa's mouth was wide open for at least 10 minutes. She was shocked and couldn't believe her eyes. She had found the girl she was looking for, couse her Instagram profile had one photo with Anya but the most shocking part is that on most of photos were pretty girls and one of them she thought she would never see again. 

She clicked on a photo of said Raven one more brunette and blonde. Yes it was definitely Clarke you can see it in her eyes they haven't changed a bit but Clarke was wow. Just wow she was looking so bright so happy and when I say she looked good I mean she looked amazing and truth be told totally hot. The caption said "We're back bitches" and it was probably from some vacation time or going home.

Lexa still couldn't believe her eyes that was Clarke her (ex) best friend. So she found out that Raven was friends with Clarke and Octavia (the other brunette) from a photo for a lot of years. Next Clarke was indeed studying in Arkadia like they always dreamed about. Next thing she've done was of course looking over Clarke's profile and it was too much for her. All those emotions from years they spend together was again with her and all memories of them was again in her head. Now she was lying on her bed laptop long forgotten and she was thinking about those eyes so blue as the skies and she felt something she couldn't quite name. After all of this she fell asleep.

Lexa woke up next morning it was strange for her to wake up so late. She looked at her phone 8:27 it was late for her even for her Saturday morning running. Regardless of this the brunette changed into her sports bra and running shorts. The girl was running around quiet places like forest and lake hidden in it with so much joy. She was always putting headphones on her head and was able to clear her mind with good music and wind softly blowing on her face. The run ended one and half hour later with not so clear mind Lexa. 

Woods opened door of her apartment and smelled something good to eat. She walked to the kitchen and saw Anya making pancakes. The brunette stood there watching in shock. What was going on with her friend. Anya making pancakes? Nope. Anya doesn't make breakfast.

"Care to explain this?"

Asked Lexa not believing what she was seeing.

"Want some or not?"

Asked other girl doesn't even looking at Lexa. Oh but Lexa knew that the reason for that is that smile on Anya's face. Again. And certain girl.

"I just need to shower and I'll be right back"

Said Lexa jogging to her room. After 15 minutes Lexa was ready to eat and tease her friend. She took a seat on kitchen stove next to Anya.

"So I believe it was successful night."

"It's not like that."

Answered Anya pretty annoyed by her friend.

"Oh girl... You like her. You really do."

Said Lexa with a gentle smile on her face. Anya turned to look at her and nodded.

"I knew it I knew it. You asshole"

"O shut the fuck up. But I was thinking. That it will be great if you would like to come to her birthday next Saturday."

"Oh shit I get to meet HER. Oh Goddess."

"Shut up."

Said Anya playfully showing Lexa in her arm.

"So who would be there?"

"Just a couple of her friends in Grounders so you know the way around."

"Okay"

But the brunette wanted confirmation if there would be person she wanted so bad to meet after all those years.

"And who exactly are her friends. Just you know asking."

"You don't know them they are from Arkadia University"

Okay Clarke is from Arkadia maybe that's a good sign. Maybe she will be there. But what if she WILL be there. What am I going to do. Talk to her and said what. Hi I'm Lexa we were best friends remember? That is something she has one week to think about.

"Lexa... Lexa? Fine maybe you zone out or I think you're dead. I'm not going to bury your body. I'm out."

Said Anya fast walking to her room leaving zoned out Lexa with dishes to wash. Oh girl... This is going to be very frustrating week for Lexa. But it will be nothing compared to the Saturday night party. Buckle up.


	5. Chapter 5

One hour. Lexa was looking at her wardrobe for one hour. Were there any changes? Was there something new every 5 minutes as she looked from left side to the right? No. She was going to wear something nice really nice but her wardrobe was apparently empty. Nothing to wear. Nothing at all. 

Okay the party is starting at 8pm so she has got another hour. Then she heard Anya shouting something to her. She opened the door to her room and walked into a living room and asked.

"What?"

"Easy Lexa. I was asking if you were ready but now I know the answer to that. We're leaving in 30 minutes speed up." 

Said clearly annoyed Anya. She felt something wierd about Lexa's behaviour. Something was not right. But she dropped it when Lexa entered her room.

Again she was standing next to her wardrobe. Face to face like enemies. Face to face like cowboys in some western movie. Yet again she had no idea what would be appropriate for this time out. She was going to a bar with couple of friends and some people she didn't know at all. Good impresion or classy style but something to wow the one she was so nervous to see. Casual will do right? Okay now or never.

Lexa decided on a simple yet classy casual. And yes it was everything in one look. She wore black skinny jeans, white blouse with long sleeves and low cut, black leather ankle boots and on top of that black leather jacket. There was one thing that she was sure she did great and it was her make up. Lexa has simple makeup but with a sparkle. And this sparkle was called eyeliner on point. At least she was shure of her face. To match her look she put down her hair in waves. Totally casual look. Yea. You can say that.

She opened door to the living room. Anya was standing there annoyed by Lexa's speed. She looked the brunette up and down and said.

"Okay i forgive you for your time you look hot. But I wonder why are you putting so much efford. That's not a typicall you."

Anya eyed her suspicious.  
Lexa answered with a little shyiness in her voice looking on the floor.

"Good first impression?"

Anya dropped the subject but knew there was something more to it. They left their apartment and took uber to the bar. To say Lexa was nervous would be an understatement. She was terrified of the one person that was once the closest person to her heart.  
When they came into the Grounders music was playing and there was a lot of people by the pool table and by the bar. They ordered some drinks and drank them.

Next Anya smiled so wide Lexa thought the brightness of her teeth was lighting up the pretty dark bar. It wasn't something Anya do often so it creept the hell out of Lexa.

And then she saw what or better who was causing her odd behaviour. There by the door came a group of people and in front of thir group was one particular girl who was talking so loud she could hear her by the bar. Yes definately she was the one. Yep. That's Raven. Lexa hasn't met that girl yet but was sure that was her.  
The group was heading to Anya and Lexa's place by the bar. Raven closed the distance by running into Anya's arms. That was very wierd to look at. Anya was never this touchy with someone and it makes Lexa slicely uncomfortable.

"What's up dumbass?"

"Great asshat"

Said Raven to Anya both smiling and teasing each other.  
They talked for a view minutes and then turned to Lexa. Lexa smiled and gave her hand to the other brunette.

"You must be Raven. I'm Lexa."

Raven accepted her hand smiled wide to Lexa. She was talking to Lexa when the rest of the group came by.

"Yea I'm Raven. Everyone this is Anya's friend Lexa. Lexa this is Octavia, her boyfriend Lincoln, those nerds in the back are Monty and Jasper and those are Monroe, Harper, Murphy snd Fox. We're are all studing at The Ark University."

Lexa couldn't hide her dissapointment when a very beautiful blonde with the bluest eyes in the world wasn't here. She greated everyone and heard Raven shout again.

"Okay bitches shots."

They all begun to drink and have fun. Lexa was trying really hard to have fun too. She was drinking with them, talking, laughting and even liked them. They were fun but Lexa was not in the mood to party. She told Anya she was going to go have a fresh air and exited the bar.  
Half an hour later she came into the bar and sat by the bar. She ordered another shot and was a little tipsy. Then she looked at the group of people around the pool table. Anya was talking with Raven and Raven was smashing her playfuly on her shoulder. Others were playing or watching. Then she looked at the door that were now open and saw her. 

She was shocked. Yes she was expecting her to be here but the reality hit her hard. Realy. Clarke Griiffin was walking in the same room as she. She heard them talking and Clarke apologizing for being late. She was sitting there for some time not wanting to interrupt the groupe of friends. She was drinking alone. Okay stop it is not an alone drinking if the bar is full of people. And that is true.

Sudenly she was too overwhelmed and left the room. Her head was doing too much thinking and was sudenly very messy.

She looked back at the bar and sat on window ledge of shop next to the bar. She was deep in thoughs and hasn't seen that the blonde girl was now outside and talking on her phone.

When she was deep in her thoughs she didn't see that the girl hung up her phone. And was looking the the brunette.

"Lexa?"

The blonde girl asked not sure if it's true. Lexa looked up meeting Clake's eyes. And then in this very special moment blue eyes met green ones and they melted together. Clarke was shocked and didn't believe her eyes.

"Hi Clarke."

Said Lexa smiling shyly at the blonde beauty now closing the distance between them. As Clarke came closer to the brunette she stood up and Clarke cought her in a bear hug. They were standing like this for a couple of minutes no one said a thing. They seperated and Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes and said.

"God i missed you. How have you been, what are you doing here, what are you doing with your life where do you live?"

Lexa smiled and couldn't believe that this girl in front of her is babling and is just like she used to be.

"I'm fine. What about you? What are you doing?"

"I go to the Ark University like I have always dream about. And I'm helping my mom at the Hospital. Anyway... how long has it been?"

"Too long." 

Said Lexa smiling. They were talking for some time on a dark street lightened only by one lamp.

"Okay so you're studing economics and what do you do on your free time?"

"Eee... I study."

"Come on Lex you've got to tell me something more than that."

The brunette smiled at the nickname Clarke had said.  
"I like to do martial arts."

"Really? That's great. I would love to do some but beetwen hospital and university I don't have a lot of time."

They talked a little more about nothing and everything just to catch up with each other's lifes. Lexa felt so light talking with Clarke just like they were never apart. Just like no time has passed. For a couple of minutes Lexa lost focus on what the other girl was saying. She was just staring at Clarke's profile. The lamp was iluminating her side and she could see every pice of her face.

"Shall we get back?"

"Yeah I think I need to stay for awile with Raven. But i think she is glued to Anya. They never leave each other sides."

"That's right we should get back."

Lexa opened door to the blonde and she thank her for the good gesture. They came in and sat by the bar. Everyone was dancing and they ordered more shots. They drank theirs and Clarke went to the dance foor. Lexa wasn't very bad at dancing she was pretty good but she wasn't feeling like dancing today. Maybe she had too much to drink or maybe she had too long conversation with Clarke. She had felt so familiar but also she felt this strange feeling in her stomach. She hadn't felt like this last time she saw the other girl. It was strange.

When they came to the bar where Lexa was sitting they all talked and after a while Raven looked at Clarke and Lexa and she remembered. They don't know each other. So she said.

"Lexa this is Clarke. Clarke this is Lexa. You don't know one another right?"

"What? Of course I know her! We watched the best movies together and Glee also. And all of the musicals we loved to sing every song."

Clarke answered and smiled at Lexa who got embarresed by her. They drank so more and laugh some more.  
When they called it a quit it was 2pm and everyone of the pack was already drunk. Lexa was also tipsy and becouse of this she felt very happy. They exited the bar 'couse they were closing for tonight. They talked for a little and made groupes of people to go and call for an uber. As they were standing there first uber came for Raven with Anya and Clarke. Octavia was going to go with them but decided to go with Lincoln. They said goodnight and Clarke stood in front of Lexa. She smiled and closed the gap between them in a hug. Then they entered car and drove home.

Lexa took uber with Lincoln and Octvia 'couse Lincoln's apartment was near hers. As the hugging pair sat together in the back seat Lexa was shotgun. As they were riding to their homes Lexa was looking at the city and passing lights. She was so happy becouse of one particular blonde girl. She was smiling so much like never. Little did she know the pair behind her was looking at her and knew that something was going on. And they were deffinaletly going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months. This is how much time lasted from the time she last saw Clarke. Was she happy about it? Was she freaking out about it? Was she actually doing something to change this? No , yes and definetly no.

All she could think about was that foreign but so well known by her girl. Every free time she had was spent thinking of her. It wasn't helping that she got a ne job at the caffee shop and had to work every free minute. There was only one person on her mind and her golden hair seemed so soft. 

Of course every day was spent internet stalking her every move. No it wasn't creepy she was just curious. This is what she tells herself.

Whoa. Lexa abdurply stoped her run as she almost ran into a very large tree in the forest where she loved to jog. It was the most peacefull place that she could reach from her apartament. Quite large complex was not far from her home. There was this scilence that calmed her. But in centre ot it was lake that depending on weather was calm or not. Usually she could go on a morning run and clear her mind. Just to feel better with herself. But unfortunately for two months she couldn't clear her mind. 

Today on this beautiful friday morning like every morning she woke up at 6:00. Changed her outfit to joga pants and sport bra. She took her phone with headphones and started running to her favourite place. She played her favourite playlist but couldn't quite concentrate on it and the consequence was that she hasn't noticed that really big tree. It was huge but she still was oblivious to it's existence. All she could think about was this girl.

The brunette finished her run came to her apartament amd started coffee machine. Then she showered and changed her clothes. Yes she worked at a coffee shop and still was making coffee before her shift.

Mornings were usually quite bussy 'couse everyone wanted coffee bafore work or classes and today wasn't different. Lexa has a shift where she was doing coffee and was giving it to customers and her friend Luna was taking orders.

Two hours have gone by and Luna gave her next order to do double black coffee no cream no sugar. Lexa took it and thought that this was her usuall go to coffee. 

She took it and walked to give customer their order. She took the cup and has to miss Luna behind her. She circled around her and turned to the counter. When her eyes met the most blue ones she was shocked and dropped hot coffee on her arm.

"Fuck! Fuck."

Was the first thing the brunette said after her accident. The owner of blue eyes of course had to be the one and only Clarke Griffin. The blonde girl was also shocked and her her eyes were full of sorrow.

"Lexa? Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Oh god here let me help you."

Clarke came to the other side of the counter and took Lexa's hand in hers.

"Where is the bathroom?"

Said the blonde one.

"Here."

Lexa was walking in front of Clarke to the small stuff's bathroom. They walked in and Clarke walked to the sink with Lexa's arm in in her hand. The blonde one was using water to cool Lexa' arm.

Lexa's arm was hurting. Yes it was. But the only thing that she was thinking about was Clarke's hand on her slightly burnt arm. She was shocked about all of this and couldn't form a words. Words to just tell her that she don't have to help. That she was clumsy and it was all to herself. That's not Clarke's fault. But in the real time she haven't said a world and was just looking the other girl.

Clarke was saing a lot of sorrys. And finally Lexa got it in herself and said something.

"No. No it't not your fault. It's all on me I was distracted. It's okay. Really."

"Still Lexa I'm so sorry."

They both laught at they antics. And stood there in the stuff's bathroom in close proximity. They just looked at each aother and didnt have to say a single word. It was like they turned back the time and were like no second passed science then.

Their alone time was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Hey Lexa? You allright?"

They took a step back and looked so awkward. Just like they were cought on something.

"Yea, yea I'm good."

Luna exited and left the two of them alone. 

"So you'll just have to applie salve and it'll be okay."

"Thank you."

They exited bathroom and stoped by counter. Lexa was going to go to her normal routine. Like nothing has happened. Clarke stopped her in her trackes.

"Again I'm so sorry. But regardless all of this I'm still glad I got to meet you again. We should catch up sometimes."

Lexa was again shocked. What this georgeus blonde was saying to her. Meet again.

"Yea. That would be awesome great. Yyy fine."

By that time she was bubling and looked so cute just trying to make something to say and not to say. Clarke stopped her so that she wouldn't say something embarrassment.

"You have you're phone with you?"

The brunette hasn't heard the other girl so she just looked at her with question in her eyes. The blonde one looked at her and chuckled.

"You know? That thing you call and text with?"

Lexa's face became red with embarassment. She took her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it. Then she gave it to Clarke. The blonde one typed something and gave the phone back. Next she said bye and left. Lexa stood there with phone in hand and smile on her face.

"Lexa you're alive?"

She heard Luna said to her. She couldn't feel pain from her arm. She looked at her phone and saw that Clarke gave her her number. In this moment Lexa felt so happy. The happieness was overwelming her.

Her shift ended. She didn't have any classes today so she went to her apartament. Unlocked door. In the living room in front of tv was sitting Anya watching some reality show. Lexa hasn't said hi back to her and she was looking wierd. The brunette walked into her room and closed the door. Anya turned volume to zero and hard the sound of Lexa's body being thrown on the bed and following by it the sound of groaning.

Then Lexa as well as Anya knew that the brunette is doomed. But only one of them knew why. And the other one was going to find out and find out fast what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the people that were reading it when I first posted it. I'm sorry it took me so long. And to people who are reading it for the first time welcome. Hope you like it. When there is an error let me know. English is not my first language but I'm trying.  
> Enjoy. Bye.  
> -MRT


	7. Chapter 7

She was sitting in her livingroom after her shift had ended. She was sitting on a sofa with a very frustrating device.

How something so small have so much power to mess in her head? She wasn't sure why she was feeling like that. There was only one thing that she was thinking of. Not a thing but that special someone and just like that time has come but still she was just looking at her phone looking up those few numbers. 

She was sure of one thing - that she's a too much of a coward to do something about it.

Next she heard the door to her apartament open. Her best friends was coming in. It wasn't like she doesn't like her friend but right now she would like to be alone. 

And of course the first thing that Anya have done was just walking right through the door to the living room. Next she said.

"What's with your face and what are you doing with your phone? Oh my God wait a second is that the phone number Lexa?"

The dirty blonde girl was in shock. She sat by the brunette and unlike her she just sat there and said nothing. She was just waiting for the other girl to tell her what is going on. 

Lexa had solved this puzzle and she couldn't quite believe it she was making fun of her for some time but then she realized that this feeling was about her not her friend.

So she started. 

"So Anya long story short I know her for a lot of years and I kind of broke the contact between us and she just walked into my life again. What I'm saying is that she just wants me in her life again. "

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Said Anya and she continued.

"Just tell me who it is. I don't give a shit about those things you just told me."

"What's the the problem?"

Said Lexa's friend.

"I kind of don't know what to tell her."

"Maybe something like hi?"

Anya's smirk was now getting bigger with every second.

"It's not that simple Anya. She's just, she's... just I don't know"

Brunette was getting even more frustrated. If that was even possible. In her state she hadn't seen her friend taking her phone out of her hands and texting something. When she saw what was happening it was already too late.

"What the fuck Anya. I told you something."

Lexa took her phone out of her friends hands. Oh she was very angry with her friend. They have known each other for a long time and they used to fight from time to time but today was just too much for the brunette. 

Dirty blonde haired girl smiled with evil in her eyes and without a single sorry or anything she stood up and walked into her room. When she opened her door she shouted to Lexa.

"I told you it was that simple. You're going to be thankful for this."

She shut the door and there was no sighn of her. But Lexa was still angry. How could she do something like that. She is her best friend for fucks sake. But maybe she was right. Maybe Lexa wouldn't have so much courage to do this herself.

She looked again at the small device in her hands and read.

"I'm free tomorrow evening. Meet me at 8 p.m in Grounders?"

Maybe it was that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes. Sorry I have waited so long to write this. But anyway if you are a girl, woman or you feel like one happy International Womens' Day.
> 
> Bye  
> -MRT

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic so sorry for everythig. English isn't my first language so I'm very sorry for mistakes. Have fun bye.  
> -MRT


End file.
